


The skateboarder

by ennui_in_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hints Of Mystrade, If You Squint - Freeform, Not for grammar nazis, What Have I Done, written at 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennui_in_221B/pseuds/ennui_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sends Lestrade to find Mycroft. Who is a skateboarder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The skateboarder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am. I wanted a role reversal between Lestrade and Mycroft, I got this. And I still have no excuse, because after three weeks of deliberation I am posting it.  
> Good luck.
> 
> Italics are actions  
> Bold is them talking on the phone

Under the bridge

Mycroft _(on a skateboard)_ : -Oi mate! watch'a doin?

Lestrade: -Awfully sorry, I’m looking for a… Mycroft Holmes?

Mycroft:  -‘Oos looking’ for me then? An’ me name’s Mike, innit!

Lestrade: -Your brother has been asking me constantly for news of your whereabouts. I dislike disappointing him as it usually results in broken teacups.

Mycroft:  -Tell im to stuff it woudja? If e wants me, e can com get me itself! now do m' a favour? Bugger awf!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next to the abandoned building  _(also known as a homeless shelter)_

Mycroft:  -Oi! I toldjoo no’ a come back ‘ere! Me blokes ‘ave seen ya an all! If ya need to trail summ'un, don’ talk to 'em ya tossa! Th'sis my turf y’know!

Lestrade: -I’m sorry, but your brother has been insulting my team and 5 of them have threatened to quit. I’d really appreciate it if you would just call him. Come on, I'm asking nicely.

Mycroft:  -E's a tosser. I ain't gonna phone 'im. Why've you been followin' me anyway? Me brover didn't ask you to. E's got to big a brain for 'at

Lestrade: - I'm begging you, if he doesn't hear from you soon he is going to get desperate. I do not want to see your brother desperate. He's scary enough as it is.

Mycroft:  -Pfft, 'e ait scary. 'e 'asn't even killed anyone!

Lestrade: -What?

Mycroft: -'U 'eard me.

Lestrade _(eyes glued to the flick-knife Mycroft starts playing with)_ : -Right, I'll just go then, shall I?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft _(sleepily)_ : -Piss awf.

Other:-Guv, 'es back again. You said ta wake you up if 'e came back!

Outside the council estate

Lestrade (looking very tired): -He's got into the cold cases. I need you to phone him. Look, it's that, or I'll take you down to the station.

Mycroft:  -You can't do that.

Lestrade: -Watch me.

Mycroft: - I don' gotta phone doofus. I can't phone 'im.

Lestade _(pulls a mobile out of his pocket)_ : -Here. Now call him.

**Mycroft _(in a posh voice)_ : -Hello Brother. Stop bothering the yard. I'm in the middle of some important work. I do not need your pet policeman. Kindly leave me alone, and return to your case.**

**Sherlock: -I'm sorry, am I interrupting your downtime?**

**Mycroft: -Yes. Please desist. _(Hangs up)_**

Lestrade _(mouth hanging open)_ : -What... Seriously! Are you having me on? Downtime?

Mycroft ( still using posh voice) : -Even I need to relieve the stress somehow. This amuses me.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!  
> I really would like to know what you think. :D


End file.
